dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzivan (character)
(Blitzivan)|voice actor = Patrick Cruz (Blitzivan)|species = Cyborg (formerly Human)|birthDate = November 19. 2032|aliases = Blitzivan}} Ray Daichi, otherwise known as Blitzivan, is the eponymous character of the Blitzivan film series and franchise. He is an armor-clad cyborg who fights to protect Mirai City and other dimensions from the forces of evil, something that he always dreamed of since he was a child. He was once a human being, but right after he died when the Markriox troopers ambushed his home, he was later turned into a cyborg by his sister Ivy Daichi by transferring his brain into the robotic body and fusing his human body with it. Biography Originally known as a human named Ray Daichi, this 15-year-old teenager becomes Mirai City's cyborg superhero after being revived in an experiment by his sister Ivy Daichi. Armed with an advanced weapon system that can include every single weapon that you can imagine, Ray's alternate form, named Blitzivan, is the perfect battle machine that's not to be messed with! History Ray Daichi and her sister Ivy Daichi were heading to the local mall when groups of robbers arrived to rob the mall's bank. Ray leaps into action and defeats most of the robbers, but not until one of the crooks shot a laser gun at his arm before they fleed. Both Ray and Ivy went back home, where she treated Ray's wound soon after. While Ivy was preparing dinner for both of them, she left Ray behind to answer a phone call. This causes the Markriox troopers to ambush the house where Ray attempts to fight them off. But alas, due to his injured right arm, and the trooper's strength, he was critically injured and on the brink of the dying. Soon after, Ray dies in Ivy's arms, but Ivy promises to him that she'll turn him into something that he never could. She carried Ray's corpse into her secret lab where she performed her most dangerous experiment yet; turning him into a cyborg. She constructs a robotic body that had the same length as Ray, only that the body had various weapons and gadgets that she could fit in that body. She then finishes the experiment by transferring Ray's brain into the body, using Ray's brainwaves to activate the body, and covering it with Ray's body Ray soon wakes up feeling different than he used to. Ivy explains to him that she turns him into a cyborg because that was the only way that he can be revived. The robotic body's audio trackers then captured a scream from miles away, causing Ray to go after it. He then arrives at the sound's location and faces the cellphone monster. During the fight, Ray suddenly began to glow blue, revealing his robot form. He soon defeats the monster using his newfound form. After he defeats the monster, Ray, who now calls his robot form Blitzivan, decides to train himself on how to use his new form. Hours later, he returns to his home to see it all messy. During his examination, he accidentally discovered his sister's secret lab. After another hour of examination, he soon found some documents that reveal that Ivy was one of the right-hand henchmen of the organization Markriox, much to Ray's devastation. He suddenly hears a call and decides to follow it anyway using the new Hypercycle. Ray soon arrives at the call's location, revealing that it came from Markriox's secret base. He soon fights off against an army of Markriox troopers and their monster army. He then heads to the leader's base and fights Orynxion and another monster, unaware that the "monster" was a brainwashed and transformed Ivy. Ray injures her using his arm cannon's Revoblast special attack. Once he learns that "monster" was Ivy all along, he apologizes to her and blames Orynxion for everything they did to Mirai City, including his supposed "death". He began to fight Orynxion again, this time with Ray getting the upper-hand. Ray was about to finish off Orynxion when he transforms into his Perfect Form and beats Ray pretty easily. Just before he defeats Ray though, his Hypercycle kicked Orynxion into the base's reactor, killing him instantly. Fortunately, Ray manages to escape just in time while carrying Ivy in his arms. Ray then heads back to their house's secret lab, in which he successfully revives Ivy using his robot form's healing ray, which causes her to transform back into her human form as well. Ray forgives Ivy and tells her that with him being a cyborg now, his new adventure as a superhero has officially begun. Personality Ray has a calm and open attitude, often helping people when they have some problems of their own. While he does have a mature personality, he often has a sense of humor, as he's seen making jokes or fooling around whenever he wants to. He is also very social, as he often has conversations with anyone without making it very annoying or irrelevant. As Blitzivan, he has a more serious, but still have his calm attitude who relies on his robotic body to solve any problem in mind. He is determined to never give up and to always find ways to solve problems. Despite his mature personality though, Ray is very secretive towards his sister's origins, which sometimes gave him trust issues, due to fearing that he and his sister might mistake them for enemies. He also doesn't like getting pampered by more older figures like Ivy Daichi or in some cases, Megurine Luka. Due to the fact that he always hated being treated like a baby/child, saying that he can do it all on his own, but he can still lend a hand anyway. Abilities and Arsenal Blitzivan is Ray's alternate form, a technologically-advanced and firepower-enhanced battle robot that is operated by Ray's brainwaves. It was made to essentially be Ray's endoskeleton, and, due to his consciousness being wired into the body's circuits, Ray can control it whatever he wants to. * Transformation: '''With the help of his robotic body's built-in weapons system, Blitzivan can transform any part of his body into various weapons. * '''Air Craft: '''Blitzivan has rocket boots in the soles of his feet and two transformable thrusters in his back unit which allows him to jump into greater distances or fly for as long as he wants. * '''Chainsaw Arms: '''In his alternate form, he can release two chainsaws from his back palms which are made of an unnamed material that allows Ray to cut through virtually anything, and it can even cut through the toughest materials. * '''Entity Tracker: '''A system installed in Blitzivan's HUD that allows him to examine, recognize, and even track down any entities and lifeforms. * '''Healing Ray: '''One of Blitzivan's gadgets installed in his weapon system, it allows him to heal any injured person or revive a dead person if needed. However, though, the Healing Ray takes a huge chunk on Blitzivan's energy, hence why he doesn't use it all the time. * '''Regeneration: '''Ray's modified human skin allows itself to regenerate at will and in inhuman speeds, which, in turn, covers all of his injuries in his human form and prevents his alternate form from being exposed. Attacks * '''Hyper Blast: Blitzivan's signature attack. He can charge his arm cannon into maximum levels which have enough power to defeat a single enemy. * '''Chainsaw Slash: '''Blitzivan uses his chainsaw arms and slashes both of them at the enemy. * '''Electric Counterattack: '''When Blitzivan gets apprehended by the enemy's weapon, he can unleash an electric attack against their weapon.Category:Male characters